


Why Would You Ever Kiss Me?

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, ive been listening to heather by conan gray too much and im crying as i write this because im SAD, so this is inspired by the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: 𝘖𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘴 𝘣𝘺𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴𝘉𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘺𝘚𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘦
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Why Would You Ever Kiss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad so I'm pushing my feelings onto Oliver 
> 
> Also for this to work pretend Penelope is in Gryffindor lol :P

Oliver was barely holding in his laughter as he walked into his dormitory. 

He was finally able to escape the party happening in the Gryffndor common room. Winning against Slytherin was no small deal, and he had Harry to thank entirely for that. The first match of the season is in their pockets, and soon enough, the Quidditch Cup is going to be theirs. 

What surprised him the most was seeing Percy sitting on the window sill and wrapped in  _ his  _ blanket. 

Percy was also surprised. He looked up from his potions book with wide eyes before shoving the blanket off his shoulders and bunching it up in his hands. “I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.”

Oliver crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him. “I have to get some extra training with Harry tomorrow morning so I snuck away from the party so I could sleep. I didn’t think you’d be up here.”

Percy not so subtly tried to take the blanket off. “I can’t exactly concentrate on my work if there’s a party going on, now can I?” 

He laughed. His other roommates wouldn’t be back up for at least another two hours, so he appreciated the calmness of the moment. He walked over to his bunk and gently placed his broomstick on top of his comforters. He bent down to his trunk in front of his bed and opened it to find out that his blanket was indeed missing. 

Percy chuckled awkwardly when he noticed what Oliver was looking for. “Sorry, it got cold and my blanket is getting washed.” 

Oliver, truthfully, didn’t mind when his friend used his stuff. If he so much asked for a quill, Oliver made sure he was the one that gave him the damn thing. He could be playing in windy weather and he still made it his job to see to it that Percy was wearing his scarf. 

He could see it when he’s flying on his broom. When he protects the goalposts, he searches in the crowd for the only other thing he struggled to score. 

“You’re fine,” he reassured. “But what were you going to do when we went to sleep?” 

Percy went back to his potions book when he saw that Oliver wasn’t mad. “I thought you were going to be a while, so I was gonna put it back.” 

He shrugged his Quidditch robes off, catching Percy’s eye. Oliver looked up, but the other boy turned away quickly. He practically ripped his shoes off, leaving him in his black pants and red Quidditch sweater. 

“You can’t just sleep without a blanket. It’s the third of December! It’s absolutely freezing out there,” Oliver protested. “You’re welcome to use it for the night.” 

Percy closed his book, much to his surprise. He threw it onto his bunk and went back to the window sill, grabbing the blanket to settle it back onto his bed. “I’m fine.” 

Oliver nearly screeched when the blanket covered his broom. He moved quickly to move it off before any damage could be done. He huffed when Percy tried not to smile. “With that attitude, you’re sleeping cold tonight.” 

“Noted.”

“I’m just kidding!” Oliver threw the blanket back as Percy as he flopped onto his own blanket less bunk. “Take it, really.”

“Dude, you just won a Quidditch game against Slytherin for us. I think you deserve to sleep warmly tonight. I’ll be fine, really.” 

He rolled his eyes. “First of all, Harry caught the Snitch. Second, you get Gryffindor at least half of our house points. I think that matters too.” 

While winning the match was definitely something he wanted to brag about (which he’d be doing tomorrow), it wasn’t going to help him. Percy wasn't someone who got impressed by athletes with ambitions too big for him. Someone who could actually get the right answers in class and get house points was more suitable. 

“Seriously, I’ll be fine for one night. Keep the damn blanket,” Percy said as he fidgeted with his sleep shirt. 

Oliver wasn’t thinking when he grabbed the bottom of his sweater and lifted it over his head. Sure, living with five boys, they constantly changed in front of each other. He still acted like a deer caught in headlights when he stood in front of Percy, sweater in his hand, and shirtless. 

Percy stared at him, his eyes peeled open. Oliver tried to laugh shamelessly, but it ended up as more of a choked sound. He knelt by his trunk again and pulled out the first shirt on top and put it on before he could make things more weird. 

He crossed the room when he was fully dressed and handed his blanket back to Percy. “C’mon, just take the thing.” 

Percy didn’t protest this time. He took it, but stood and knelt underneath his bed. When he came back up, he was holding one of the famous Weasley Christmas sweaters with a giant P in the middle. “If I’m keeping this, then you take the sweater.” 

Oliver stared at it for a moment before gingerly taking it in his hands. It was just about the softest thing he’s ever touched, and he hesitated before he pulled it over his head. The P on his chest made him prouder than any Quidditch uniform he’s ever worn.

Percy smiled at the sight. “See! You look better in it than I do!” 

Oliver’s lip quirked as he sat next to Percy on the bed, who made room for him. Their knees were touching, and when their shoulders knocked together, Oliver swore electricity rocked through his entire body and short circuited his heart. “Dangerous words, Weasley.” 

“Oh, really?”

“I might have to knock you on the good ol’ broomstick a couple of times.” 

“You wouldn’t.” 

He wouldn’t. “I would.” Broomsticks don’t mean anything to someone like this. 

Oliver snuggled deeper into the sweater. He wished he could simply ask Molly to make him one, but he’s not the kind of boy that Percy would bring home to mom. Someone who puts Quidditch and sports above all else. It was the only thing that he was good at that didn’t make him feel like crap. 

He put his head on Percy’s shoulder and rested for a moment. The toll from the match and the party that he had stayed at for two hours afterwards was catching up to him. He closed his eyes when he heard a whisper of his name. 

“Oliver?” 

It was quiet. He thought he had imagined it. He lifted his head to look up at Percy, who stared at him for a moment before he leaned down and kissed him. 

Oliver took less than a second to respond with matched furorisity. Percy’s hands grabbed at the collar of the sweater as he reached for the other boy's waist. They wasted no time as Percy toppled on top of him, kissing each other with everything they had. 

He was over the moon. 

* * *

Taking two Bludgers to the stomach wasn’t nearly as painful as this. 

Down on the Quidditch pitch, he was ecstatic. More than that, he was beaming. He watched Harry lift the Cup over his head as the entire Gryffndor house cheered them on. It should’ve been the happiest moment of his life.

They won. 

It was his dream unfolding in front of his eyes. Harry caught the Snitch when they were ahead of Slytherin by sixty points, and they’d  _ won.  _ After two years of wishful thinking as he had the best team he’s ever played with, he finally got what he wanted. 

He pumped a fist into the air. Nothing was as good as this. The twins threw a party in the common room, and he had found it a little weird that Percy had not come to say congratulations yet. 

Sure, the Head Boy wasn’t usually at these kinds of things. But when he blocked a nasty Quaffle from Marcus, he saw him. They locked eyes from across the pitch, and he’d been more motivated than ever before. He wanted Percy to see him doing a good job. To show him how, even if he isn’t perfect at Herbology, he could succeed at something.

Interpersonal skills wasn’t something he was good at either, but that was something he could work on. Maybe telling McGonagall that he didn’t care if Harry died as long as he caught the Snitch on the way down wasn’t proof of his progress, but he knows if he really put his mind to it, he could get better. 

Then she showed up.

When Percy smiled at him, Penelope came out of nowhere to hug him from behind. She had two drinks in her hand, and she handed one to him. He turned away from their staring contest to return his attention to his girlfriend, slipping an arm around her shoulder as the chilly air made him colder. 

His gaze dropped. He looked mesmerized. Oliver brought himself back into the match, ignoring the way Penelope draped herself around Percy. 

He cheered. He laughed. He lifted Harry onto his shoulders with the rest of the team. His overriding ambition was to win the Quidditch Cup before he graduated, and he  _ finally  _ achieved that dream against all odds. 

They went back to the common room party. He noticed Percy had finally joined the festivities. He never did that when he was just friends with Oliver. 

He was standing in the middle of the room like an idiot. Percy stood against a wall, and Oliver caught his eye from across the room. They stared at each other for a moment. Percy’s legs moved, and for a second, he thought he was walking towards him. 

But then Penelope walked by. She handed him a beanie for his ears as she wrapped his sweater around herself. The red P on her chest stood out against the other Gryffindor apparel. It burned itself into his eyelids. It was the same one he wore two years ago. 

Percy stopped walking. He stood still as Penelope held his hand and they stared into each other’s eyes. 

Oliver watched. He didn’t move. He  _ couldn’t.  _ He couldn’t stop looking at her. 

Penelope’s blonde hair clashed perfectly with the ginger’s. Oliver ran his hands through his brown hair. She didn’t fret when Angelina Johnson accidentally spilled something on her shoes. She helped her clean the floor. She was one of the nicest girls he thinks he’ll ever meet, and he couldn’t bring himself to hate her. 

He couldn’t. He doesn’t even really know her. He knows she’s trying to work at the Ministry. He knows she gets perfect scores on her Charms tests without trying. She’s in his Defense Against Dark Arts class, but that’s where the similarities stopped.

Well, one of them. 

Penelope smiled and congratulated Angelina on the win. He wouldn’t be surprised if she talked to him before Percy did. She was just like that. Percy tried to keep her a secret from his family. He wanted her so much that he didn’t let others know so he wouldn’t have to share her. 

He couldn’t imagine getting the same treatment. 

They still share a room. Oliver tried leaving as early as he could for practice. His favorite weeks were the ones right before important matches. That means he got to schedule five practices a week in the early morning and avoid his roommates before they woke up. He stayed late at the pitch by himself. By the time everyone went to sleep, he was barely heading back to the castle. 

Percy might’ve noticed, though he doubts it. He’s too enamored with his girlfriend to have even realized when they stopped communicating. When they stopped having late night talks that annoyed the hell out of their roommates. When Oliver was feeling bold and asked for help on his work, or when Percy had a question about a play they made during a particular match. 

He could just ask Penelope now. She’s smart. She should know enough about Quidditch that Percy didn’t have to ask the captain himself anymore. There was no reason to when his girlfriend is one of the best girls he’s ever known. 

Oliver tugged his Quidditch sweater tighter when Penelope ran her hands over Percy’s Christmas sweater. He laughed at something she said.

She had no clue. She didn’t know that they shared a kiss two years ago. She didn’t know that the morning after they had peacefully fallen asleep in each other’s arms with no regard for their roommates, they pretended like nothing happened. She didn’t know that every time Oliver tried to talk about it they almost always got interrupted by something, and pretty soon it was too late. She didn’t know that he wondered why would Percy kiss him then abandon him every night as he went to bed wrapped in a blanket that felt like it should be someone else’s. 

It seemed even the goddamn universe was telling them it wasn’t meant to be. If it was meant to be, then the chance wouldn’t have passed by him. It walked- no,  _ sprinted  _ by and settled somewhere else. Somewhere in the form of blonde hair, wrapping her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist.

Oliver went back up to his dorm early, but there was no one sitting in the window sill this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Percy and Oliver right :D
> 
> vibe with me on tumblr: sapphicpipermclean


End file.
